Sequencing of biological materials such as, deoxyribonucleic acid, also known as DNA, is expected to become a vital means for diagnosing and in some instances predicting susceptibility to disease. The cost of instrumentation and the speed of sequencing by such instrumentation is an important driver for the availability of this technology to the general public. Improvements and innovation of instrumentation of this kind is therefore desirable. It is also expected that such instruments can also be used for analyzing other forms of biological and non-biological materials.